As is typical for many of the paper processing systems, the generation of business forms, such as widely used for business computers, is highly automated. Huge paper rolls, e.g. 4 feet wide and 4 feet in diameter, feed a continuous 4-foot width sheet of paper through a form producing machine. A typical form is 8-1/2 inches by 12 inches (the 12 inches being oriented across the roll width). The 4-foot wide sheet is thus printed into four side-by-side forms repeated every 8-1/2 inches. The sheet is perforated by the form producing machine between each form. As the sheet emerges from the machine, the entire width is folded in a serpentine fashion into a stack that is 4 feet wide and 8-1/2 inches deep. When the desired height representing a desired number of stacked sheets is reached, an operator severs the sheet. He then breaks the single 4-foot wide pack into four 1-foot wide stacks and directs the four individual stacks into a packaging machine which automatically packages the stacks.
The form producing machine is totally automated for not only printing the forms, but also scoring the sheets at the sides and ends for ultimate separation into individual separate sheets. Scoring includes the various processes for establishing a weakened line along which separation will naturally occur when a tearing-type action is applied. Packaging also is automated. However, the individual stacks are separated manually.
Seemingly, this separation process is not a difficult task. The typical procedure of the operator is to repeatedly strike the stack with the heel of his hand along the juncture between the stacks, working his way from the top down. This is repeated for each of the three junctures between the four stacks. If done correctly, the juncture is broken from the front to back a distance of several inches. The stacks are then simply spread apart to complete the separation.
The manual process is generally considered acceptable for production purposes, but it creates disability problems. An operator repeatedly striking these stacks over a period of many hours and many days, incurs arm and hand injuries. It is thus desirable to eliminate the manual operation of separating the stacks.